Bad Boy
by Veronica and balthzar
Summary: A story in whichLance falls asleep while hanging out with Kitty. Then Kitty decides she wants to be cool like Lance and figures out a way to do that.


The long nights staying up on the phone talking and sneaking out in the middle of the night to go on midnight rides in his jeep must have finally caught up to Lance because the second he closed his eyes he was gone. One moment he and Kitty were lying on his bed talking about what an evil mutant hating witch their teacher was when the next thing she knew Lance was snoring.

Kitty wasn't really sure what to do now. she had planned to spend a few hours with Lance but he wasn't much fun when he was asleep. She could have gone home but that almost felt like she was admitting defeat. Then she got an idea of something she could do that was so evil and fun that it was clear that she had been spending way to much time around the Brotherhood.

Kitty thought he looked adorable when he was asleep but not the bad boy type of cute he had when he was awake but more like a puppy dog type of cute. The kind that made her want to go up and cuddle him and spend all day in his arms.

However, she couldn't do that right now there were more important things for her to do. So Kitty got to work. First, she started slowly pulling off the glove on his right hand which came off surprisingly easily. Once that was off she moved on to the glove on his left hand which was more stubborn. Kitty froze mid-tug in trying to get lances glove off when he let out a loud snore and shifted slightly in his sleep.

A small strand of his hair fell into his face and she brushed it out of his face. His hair had gotten so long since they had started dating officially and it made Kitty happy and a little nervous that she had known Lance long enough to be able to notice small changes in his appearance like that. With a final tug, she pulled off his other glove and slipped them both into her jeans pocket.

Next, she started working on his jacket but it was difficult, anytime she tried to move his arm he would start to stir. So she would then have to stop and attempt a different way to get the jacket. Kitty was on her third attempt to get his jacket, Pulling it over the top of his head, when she remembered there was a much easier way to get it off. Kitty gripped the jacket with both hands and phased the jacket through Lance. She held the dress up in silent triumph smiling before slipping in on herself.

Lance woke to Kitty sitting on the floor next to his bed staring at him. At first, there didn't seem to be anything wrong with the picture. He smiled yeah there was absolutely nothing wrong with spending time with his girlfriend. Then he noticed the jacket she was wearing wasn't her own.

"Kitty, why are you wearing my jacket?" He mumbled rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. His hands had no gloves either and he knew who had them.

"I like wanted to try it on. Don't I look like such a bad boy." She flipped her hair and laughed. Lance smiled. His jacket was like a tent on her.

"Yeah sure, you do. Now give it back." He said reaching for his jacket but kitty jumped back out of his reach.

"Make me." Kitty laughed as she bolted from the room through the door. Lance started after her tripping in the clothes on the floor as he went then running head first into the closed door.

Kitty was at the bottom of the stairs when the entire house begin to shake and she was knocked to the floor.

"Come on Kitty." Lance said as he walked down the last few stairs. He motioned for her to hand back the jacket and gloves.

"Fine." She pouted handing the gloves out for Lance to take. However, before he could something long and sticky came out of nowhere and swiped the gloves away. The two teenagers stared at each other for a moment before they realized what had happened.

Toad was standing in the doorway. Wearing the gloves he was now making muscles and being a show off like he was the most beautiful mutant in the world.

"What do you think Kitty am I cool now? How about you give me a kiss?" He said puckering his lips making a kissing noise. Kitty rolled her eyes at Toad.

Lance wrapped his arm around Kitty as she grabbed his other hand with hers. Kitty wasn't sure why but she loved when Lance wrapped his arm her it was like their go to romantic move and it didn't draw attention to how short she was. Then he leaned down a pressed his lips against hers for a few seconds before pulling away.

"I'll be back." He whispered letting go of her hands. Then Lance took off running after Toad into the kitchen. Kitty was considering going to follow after them when she heard one of Toad's girlish screams from the other room and decided that Lance could handle himself.

A/N Okay so I'm sorry if Kitty seems a little bit out of character I wrote this after watching the fifth X-men movie and she is totally different in the movies compared to the TV show. So please leave a review and tell me what you think.

Anyway, disclaimer I own nothing.


End file.
